Here comes trouble
by Montanaluvmesser101
Summary: A long time ago, Aiko used to live in the castle. She ran away at the death of her mother, and learnt how to survive by her own rules. Now, she has changed, and she returns. But seeing as trouble follows her everywhere, what will happen?


Disclaimer: I own Aiko. Jessie is my real friend, and the rest of the Robin Hood characters along with the show aren't owned by me.

I don't generally write for shows I don't watch properly, but Jessie, my friend, told me to write this so I did. Any mistakes are my own.

Let me know what you think.

* * *

Her brown ringlets framed her slender face and her smoky eyes with a hint of sapphire in them glistened as she looked at herself in the puddle. She was grateful that she followed her heart and not her head and ran away. If she had stayed in this place, she would be fatter and a right stuck up tart. However, she was not; her body was well proportioned. She was not tall, 5'' 5' but she did not care, she loved being small. Her baby blue corseted top hugged her hips perfectly and stopped just below them letting a brown shortish skirt add a feminine touch to her attitude and black worn boots gave her the 'rebel, I don't give a damn' look. She smiled at her appearance and braced herself for walking through those large gates infront of her. She brushed a ringlet from her face, her clear complexion shining in the morning sun.

She took one-step through the large gates and was bombarded by about a dozen guards whom completely ignored her and left her sitting on the ground, her hair a mess and her face flustered. She got up, brushed the dirt and dust from her clothes, and fixed her hair. She sighed.

"Welcome home, Aiko." She sarcastically muttered as she made her way to the large castle that held so many memories, good and bad.

Robin sat gazing into the space around him. He'd been sitting there since he had woken up; just perched on a large rock, face blank, mind wandering. He was thinking about Marian. He missed her soo much. He wished that she had stayed in the forest with him. Everyone was worried about him. He didn't really hide his feelings well, his cocky attitude had completely disappeared, replaced with depression.

Jessie was the only one who decided to talk to him. She stood a few metres away from him, arms folded and her face screwed up with determination. She was going to knock some senses into this lad. She approached him and sat next to him.

"You miss her don't you?" she interrupted his thinking. He stiffened, wishing she would change the subject.

"You do realise everyone is worried about you, you cant just sit here forever." She didn't get any response from him and she got bored trying. She hung her head backwards in aggravation and looked at her boots, brown and tattered after all the running that she's done. She looked at her clothes and smiled. She was a tallish girl with luscious brown ringlets falling past her shoulders. She wasn't fat, but not too thin. She sighed and got up and suddenly disappeared, returning after a few moments with her arrow and robin's. She threw it at him; he caught it before it knocked him out. He looked at her in confusion.

"We are going to get her back." She smiled as he suddenly came to life.

The looks that she was receiving made her return even more nerve-racking. The whole village were staring at her, following her every movement with their eyes, like Hawkes stalking their prey. They were trying to face the fact that this petite young woman was Aiko Sapphire Summers. Hard to believe that she has returned to the place where her mother was murdered, where her childhood was ruined., she heard everyone whisper and she felt like going up to them and hitting them but she thought that wasn't very lady like, and seeing as she is 16, and for 7 years she's been away on her own, she considered herself to be grown up enough to know right from wrong. The only time she bent this rule is when she was in trouble, which is something she was in quite often. She breathed out a sigh and entered her ex home that she grew up in.

She walked along a dark corridor unaware that Guy was walking behind her, curious why a stranger was roaming around the castle. She noticed the slingshot tucked into her skirt at the side and he noticed how well dressed and pretty she was. He quietly followed her.

"Excuse me, who are you miss." Her grunted at her. She didn't turn around but she chirped, "Who want to…" she turned around and the minute her eyes met his she knew who he was. "Know," she muttered under her breath. The minute he saw those silvery blue eyes he too knew who she was.

"Aiko." He whispered but she heard him.

"What…where…?" he stumbled over his words. He didn't know what to say to her, the first time he had seen her since she was six. She had grown up so well. Being the talkative girl she knew exactly what he was trying to say and answered them for him. "I ran away, learnt how to live by myself, by my rules. But now…I've returned. I hope I'm welcome." She moved closer to him and smiled. A contagious smile. He grinned at her and nodded, approving her welcome. She hugged him, surprising him at first but he hugged her too, her petite frame contrasting against his burly build. She was about to walk away but was drawn to a halt with the sight of a small brunette with long ringlets surrounding her face coming towards her with a huge smile directed at Aiko. Aiko was a little freaked out by her; she had no idea who this woman was.

"Aiko you're back home." She exclaimed. Aiko's eyes went wide with confusing, how did this strange woman know her name, and how did she know that she used to live here.

"Erm, one, I don't need a home, I live by my rules and no one else's and two, who the hell are you, because I don't know you, crazy lady."

Marian looked at Guy and laughed, Guy laughed awkwardly. "She's changed a lot over the years." Marian giggled. He glanced back at her and saw not only frustration in those beautiful eyes but also utter confusion. He sighed.

"Aiko, this is Marian…" he needn't say no more because at the sound of her name, a bell rang in Aiko's mind and suddenly a massive smile swept the confusion away from her face. She rushed up to her and gave her a massive hug. "I'm sorry, you're not a crazy lady." Aiko laughed and Marian giggled too like little girls giggling over a boy.

"Do you remember when we used to torment that old woman in the village?" Marian reminisced as all three of them continued walking down the corridor.

"Oh lord yes; you were such a big kid back then. She used to hate us, she's the one that's a crazy lady." They both started to have another fit of laughter that just got on Guys nerves and he rolled his eyes thinking why he hasn't walked away from the reunited friends yet. He coughed purposely making himself visible to the two women and they stared at him.

"I wonder what your mother would have done if she'd known that you two had been terrorising an innocent old woman, Aiko." He said.

Aiko's face went blank. Hearing anyone talk about her mother made her remember her of course, but in this place, the place where she lived, her presence was floating around as if her very ghost was lurking around every corner. She swallowed the tears that she could feel filling her eyes. She was a strong person and rarely cried infront of people.

"Yeh, she would have belted me and locked me in the cell for a week or two." She joked, trying to make it easier. Marians face went from happy to sympathy quicker than a penny drops.

"You know we caught the person that did it Aiko." She began. Guys breathing rapidly got faster and his eyes went wide. "Marian." He sternly muttered. He didn't want Aiko to find out the truth, even if it did sound selfish. For 7 years he had forgotten it and put it behind him and he wasn't about to let Marian dig it up from the grave. She ignored him though and decided that Aiko should find out the truth. Aiko's face flooded a pale colour, whiter than snow. She didn't want to be in this conversation. If she'd had known that she'd be returning to constant lectures and people bringing up the past then she would have never come back.

"One of guy's men. Guy ratted him out and hung him." Marian explained hoping that Akio wouldn't freak out on them. "Marian." He repeated again but it was too late. Aiko's eyes were full with rage. "You knew?" tears rolled down her face. Her eyes looked like ice was melting, blue grey with crystal tears streaming from them. He didn't say anything; he didn't know what to say. He didn't get a chance anyway. They had all stopped walking and Aiko moved to face guy. She wiped the tears from her face. "You kept it from me for all those years. Didn't you think 'oh Aiko I know who murdered your mum and I've caught him'? " she nearly chocked on more tears.

"I didn't want to hurt you Aiks, you were soo young. I thought it would be better for you not to know." He mumbled, knowing that he was in the wrong.

"Yeh, well, you thought wrong." She glared at him and walked away into the dark corridor.

Meanwhile Jessie and Robin were sneaking into the castle, wearing brown capes with hoods to hide their faces. They entered the castle via a rope through a window on the second floor. They fell through it and crashed against the wall with a thump.

"That worked, didn't it?" Robin sarcastically mocked Jessie's plan. She removed her hood and glared at him and smacked him around the back of the head. He frowned and rubbed it. "We're in here aren't we? So yes, it did work." She stood up and looked left and right checking to see if the place was clear. "C'mon." she ordered and walked left. He grunted, exhausted and in pain but he got himself up, thinking it's better than risking another twat round the head from Jess. He traipsed after her down the corridor.

Aiko was pretty upset about Guy keeping such a massive secret from her for so many years. She wanted to get out of the castle, not run away, not after all the effort in returning. She was starving though and she though seeing as she was in the castle and that was the best place with the best food then she might as well eat before she left. She entered a room and realised that it was a bedroom. She turned around but in the corner of her eye, she saw something that interested her. It was a nice looking slender tall sword with silver on it that was sparkling just like her eyes. She smiled and took it and left the room, looking behind her before she hurriedly walked down the corridor again.

Robin and Jessie had felt like they had been walking around it circles.

"Let's split up. I'll go this way," Robin, pointed left. "And you go that way." He pointed right. "And we'll meet up with each other somewhere." He suggested. Jessie narrowed her eyes at him. It wasn't the best plan she'd heard, she didn't exactly see how splitting up could help find Marian, in her books splitting up made everything more confusing, and normally got everyone caught and in bother. But seeing as they didn't have any other plan she agreed and headed down the hallway.

Aiko sighed. A headache caused by half stress and half hunger was creeping up on her and she wasn't in any luck of finding any of that, not without bumping into Guy again. God, true, he was hot but he had pissed her off so much. She really couldn't bare seeing him, any other day she would but not now, not after what he did. She fiddled with the ring on her middle finger. Silver with two tree branches joining in the middle with beautiful emerald green gems scattered on the leaves. She smiled as she remembered when her mother gave her this ring, well; Aiko had to beg her for it for weeks. But persistent as she is she got it, and she's kept it with her for all these years. Apart from herself and her clothes, the ring was probably the most valuable thing that _she _owns. She grinned as she remembered that she was holding the elegant long sword, unaware what she has gotten herself into. However, this won't be the first time that she would get into trouble here.


End file.
